Dave
Dave is one of Gru's Minions. Appearance Dave is a two-eyed, skinny minion, with nice combed hair. Personality Dave is an intelligent minion who is kind, caring, and funny, but sometimes accident prone. He is skillful at video games like his friend Stuart, shown when the two are playing on a Playstation. Dave likes ice cream as shown when Gru calls him and Stuart while they are having an Ice Cream Party, he's still eating Ice Cream before he goes to Gru. He is always very excited as seen when he fired his Rocket Launcher, his signature weapon. He is also good at using weapons and making cupcakes and other foods. Plot ''Despicable Me'' Dave is present when Gru is telling the minions of his next great plan. Before Gru can tell the Minions what they are going to steal, they whip out their weapons, including Dave who arms himself with a rocket launcher, which he then fires into a group of Minions. After scolded by Gru, Dave says "Ditto!" for apology. One of the minions walks over to Dave while Gru is telling him to stop and punches him in the shoulder for payback. Later that night, he asks Gru for goodnight kisses for him and the minions. He is the first one to be kissed by Gru. After he is kissed by Gru he comes back and cut in line. However, Gru recognizes him and asks "Didn't I get you already?". Dave gets hit at the back of the head by Josh. ''Despicable Me 2'' Dave, Stuart and Tim are in a cupcake shop in the Paradise Shopping Mall along with Gru who works undercover as the owner of the shop with Lucy being assigned as his partner. Dave has a crush for her. His first introduction with Lucy starts when he show his cupcake, which she kicks into the air and smashes it onto the bench. Directly after Lucy crushed the cupcake, she then grabs Dave and pin him against the bench – ready to hit him. After Lucy learns that Dave works for Gru, she tells Dave he's free to go. Dave starts to walk away, but before that he looks up to Lucy and starts daydreaming about dating her, leaving him air kissing. When Gru and Lucy are having their first mission Dave is waiting by the car outside together with Stuart. Later, he is having an Ice Cream Party with Stuart, Jerry, Carl, and Kevin. Gru interrupts the party and asks Kevin and Jerry to watch the girls, while he asks Dave and Stuart to follow him. When Dave gets the call from Gru to rescue him and Lucy, Dave starts acting right away. Crashes through the malls entrance (Dave is the one steering the car and Stuart pushing the accelerator), Dave and Stuart miss to pull over for Gru and Lucy twice. Before Eduardo can catch them, Dave and Stuart knock him out with the car. Lucy opens the car door and is greeted by Dave and Stuart (who seems to have a crush on her as well, shown when he pushes the accelerator). After Dr. Nefario tells Gru that Eduardo has kidnapped Lucy, Gru picks Stuart and Dave – who are at the middle of a video game – to follow him to rescue Lucy. As a disguise, Dave and Stuart are painted purple, in order to fit in with the crowd of mutated Minions. Dave figures out how to communicate with them, though it all ends in him ruining his disguise and Gru's plan for rescuing Lucy. The trio were forced to run for their lives, eventually cornered at one of the estate's turrets. Thankfully, Dr. Nefario, the girls and the un-mutated minions turn up in the airship and fire a PX-41 antidote-laced jelly at the mutated minions, reverting them back to normal. ''Home Makeover'' Dave and another minion are the first two Minions who appeared at the house when Edith almost chops them by the knight armor's axe. Dave is one of the minions seen helping the girls to decorate the house. He is the first minion to go up on the ceiling to paint it then the other minions went up too to help painting it. ''Orientation Day'' He is one of the two minions who are orienting the 3 minions.He pulled up the garage door after the one eyed minion cant go in when it got down to his back. ''Puppy'' One day, Dave is washing windows when he sees people walking their dogs around the neighborhood. He wants a puppy because of this and tries to leash Kyle, a squirrel, a pigeon, and a ladybug. Though he fails, a miniature UFO comes along and "abducts" the ladybug. Dave, curious about the new creature, feeds the UFO cheeseballs. The UFO reciprocates and the two bond as owner and pet for a period of time. When the UFO blows up the TV out of anger at a fictional UFO being attacked, Dave and his pet are kicked out by Gru. While stargazing, UFO admits it misses its home, so Dave beams a e-mail to the star system that his pet came from. Sometime later, the UFO's peers touch down at Gru's neighborhood, and Dave says goodbye to his pet UFO, though not before his pet gives back and enlarges the ladybug it abducted. With this newly huge ladybug, Dave has a new pet to look forward to. Quotes "Ditto." -'' As an expression of shame. (Despicable Me and Minion Rush) ''"Voilà!"' '''- Dave showing his minion cupcake to Lucy and Gru. (Despicable Me 2) Appearances in Other Media Minion Rush Dave is the main protagonist in the mobile game Minion Rush. Like Despicable Me, he is overly rambunctious, though unlike the other minions he walked in later and only started getting excited when Gru talks through the loudspeaker to which he asked Dave to settle down. A nearby minion then punches him. Gru announces the Minion of the week (for longest run in the Minion Rush) to be Paul (a minion with a construction helmet). Gru then presents the Minion of the Year trophy to which many minions start to fight for. While the other minions squabble amongst themselves, Dave goes for his own run, starting the Minion Rush game for the player. In the game, almost every costumes are created for Dave. AMC Promo Unlike the first two films and Minion Rush, Dave is shown to be a considerate moviegoer who tries to turn off his phone before the movie starts, but an Evil Minion sitting besides him eats his phone. The phone then rings and the Evil Minion starts to panic, to which Dave presses his stomach to turn it off.The Evil Minion hugs Dave as the movie starts. Gallery Check out this page's gallery! Trivia *Dave is one of the very few minions who are not kidnapped and turned evil. *Dave apparently is kept on speed dial on Gru's home telephone. *In Despicable Me, Dave is the first minion that Gru kissed. *He is similar to ''Mike. Both of them have the same hair, eyes and outside look. *While it's very likely he did appear, Dave did not have a role in Minions. Navigation Category:Minions Category:Featured Articles